1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene with a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure is a new material that may replace semiconductors. Graphene is generally a zero gap semiconductor with a carrier mobility of 100,000 cm2V−1s−1 at room temperature, which is approximately 100 times faster than that of conventional silicon. Therefore, graphene may be applied to devices that operate at high speed, for example, radio frequency (RF) devices.
When graphene is formed as a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) with a channel width of less than 10 nm, a band-gap exists due to a size effect. A field effect transistor may be manufactured using a GNR. Graphene electronic devices, for example, field effect transistors and/or RF transistors, are examples of electronic devices that include graphene.
In a process of manufacturing a GNR by patterning a graphene sheet, an edge of the GNR may be non-uniform. As a result, the carrier mobility of a transistor that includes the GNR as a channel layer may be reduced, thereby reducing the performance of the transistor.